Existed
by penguntitbias
Summary: Hanyalah sebuah kisah antara aku dengan belahan jiwaku. [SVT Soonyong x Jihoon; SoonHoon] Warn! BXB or boy x boy! Just a short ficlet! Hope u guys like my #1 story! (sry for bad summary)


Aku bertemu seseorang.

Seseorang itu adalah pujaan hatiku.

Dan kini ia menjadi canduku. Bagaikan candu terhadap zat adiktif; seperti itulah aku terhadapnya.

Sekilas manik matanya tak terlalu nampak karena matanya tidak terlalu bulat; sama seperti mataku. Tetapi, ketika aku menatap manik kelam menghanyutkan itu, jantungku berpacu dengan cepat tanpa diperhitungkan olehku.

Ada salah satu ekspresinya yang selalu sukses membuat hatiku bergemuruh bahagia, yaitu saat ia tersenyum. Hanya senyumnya yang membuat hatiku menghangat; penuh kasih dan terlihat tulus.

Senyum yang hanya untukku.

Aku bertemu dengannya saat itu, dan aku langsung merasa bahwa ia adalah orang yang menjadi bagian dari sukmaku.

Aku ingat sekali, saat mata kami bertemu tanpa sengaja di sebuah tanah lapang, yang hanya berisikan tanaman-tanaman yang berkilatan daunnya. Awalnya, aku hanya berniat mencari angin; menikmati bau tanah yang menguar setelah terkena air hujan.

Lalu, bagaikan takdir, pandangan kami bertemu di taman yang lenggang tersebut. Klise, memang.

Masih sangat kuingat saat langkah kakinya menghampiriku yang sedang termangu melihatnya. Lalu suaranya yang tanpa ragu menyapa gendang telingaku. Saat itu pula aku merasa bahwa telingaku sudah tak berfungsi dengan baik.

Bagaimana bisa ia dengan senyum dan percaya diri sekali mengajakku berkenalan? Pikirku yang masih tak menyangka.

Namun aku memilih untuk berkenalan dengannya; siap akan konsekuensi jika aku menerima tawarannya untuk mengenal satu sama lain.

Hanya ada satu alasan yang membuat kami menjadi dekat. Sangat dekat. Bahkan jika diibaratkan, aku dan dia sudahlah sedekat nadi; dimana ada dia, selalu ada aku. Pun sebaliknya.

Yaitu cinta. Aku mencintainya, pun demikian dirinya.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Hari demi hari, hingga beberapa musim telah kami lewati bersama. Lalu sampai dimana kami memutuskan untuk selalu bersama. Kami menetap di bawah satu atap.

Aku tak peduli pada pandangan orang-orang terhadap kami. Bisikan mereka hanya kami anggap angin lalu yang menghembus demi merobohkan kami. Bahkan, ada beberapa orang yang menamparku dengan mengatakan bahwa aku harus sadar, menjauhi, dan melupakan lelaki-ku.

Jelas saja aku menolaknya. Afeksiku padanya sudah sangat besar. Aku amat sangat mencintainya. Hingga aku akan mati rasanya jika suatu saat berpisah dengannya.

Hari-haripun kami jalani bersama. Tanpa hambatan, seperti biasa. Mungkin bukan seperti biasa— namun memang selalu seperti ini, dengan aku yang menetap di kamar untuk menggubah lagu dan dia yang mengurusku dan rumah kami. Kalian pikir mungkin hidup kami monoton, tetapi nyatanya, itulah yang terjadi. Kami tak keberatan sama sekali akan hal itu.

Namun pada hari itu,

emosi kami akhirnya meluap; berlomba-lomba menyuarakan pendapat yang sangat bertolak belakang.

Argumen kami penuh dengan suara yang keras; sarat akan emosi yang meletup-letup. Saat itu, pikiranku sedang kacau balau dan amat sangat berantakan. Aku yang harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang hampir pada batas akhir waktu, dan ia yang jengah karena aku yang tak mendengarkan nasihatnya serta atensinya yang terkadang tak kugubris.

Dan sampailah pada keputusan final; Kami memutuskan untuk berpisah.

Aku bodoh telah menyetujui kalimat itu. Padahal kalimat yang ia lontarkan adalah kalimat yang amat sangat tak ingin kudengar.

Aku ingat saat ia melangkah pergi keluar, dengan membanting pintu dan menghasilkan debuman yang memekakkan telinga. Seketika, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya sampai suaraku menggaung di dalam satu ruangan tersebut. Aku sibuk meluluh lantakkan seisi ruangan, berharap jika aku merusakkan barang-barang maka ia akan datang dan memarahiku.

Namun nyatanya, ia tak pernah kembali.

Isi ruangan itu sama berantakannya dengan hatiku. Saking aku menunggu ia kembali, aku sengaja tak membereskan kekacauan yang kubuat; masih mengharap bahwa ia akan kembali dengan cara ini. Tetapi pada akhirnya, hasil dari lamanya aku menunggu hanyalah sia-sia.

Lalu aku makin mengurung diri. Tak ingin siapapun mengusik hidupku, kecuali dia yang (mungkin) nanti datang menghampiriku.

Hidupku makin kacau, makin berantakan tanpanya.

Kemudian, ada seseorang yang telah berani memasuki wilayahku; sangat lancang. Bahkan ia memaksa untuk membawaku ke rumah sakit. Ia khawatir padaku, katanya. Ia berkata bahwa mungkin jika ia tak membawaku untuk berobat, ia akan melihat tubuh kecil nan ringkih tanpa nyawa di dalam rumah yang amat berantakan.

Dan akupun kalah.

Akhirnya aku terpaksa mengikutinya yang seakan perhatian padaku. Padahal ia hanyalah seseorang yang tak penting dalam hidupku; ia hanyalah orang asing, menurutku.

Kemudian lelaki bersurai panjang dan berparas ayu itu menarikku untuk bertemu seseorang di sebuah ruangan yang pekat akan khas bau obat.

Lalu,

rasanya aku ingin tak percaya dengan kenyataan.

Saat itu, setelah dokter mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar menohok hatiku, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan orang asing itu. Menyuarakan kepedihanku yang menyayat hati.

Satu fakta yang absolut,

"Maaf sebelumnya, Tuan Jihoon, bahwa Anda menderita _skizofrenia_. Sosok yang Anda sebut _'Kwon Soonyong'_ itu sebenarnya tidak pernah ada. Ia hanyalah sosok _khayalan_ yang telah otak Anda bentuk dan rangkai sendiri."

bahwa kekasih-ku, Kwon Soonyong, _tidak pernah nyata._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dan pada akhirnya, dia tetap menjadi canduku._

 _Yang amat mematikanku._

 **END**

A/N: _HOLA! This is my first fanfic!_ huhu tolong dimaklumin segala bentuk kesalahan apapun! _I'm still a newbie and still need a guidance from you,_ ching Aku nerima semua kritik atau saran, kok! Dan aku butuh temen, nih! _Let's be friend!_ TT

Makasih yang udah mampir, ya! Silakan di review, ching! _Love ya!_ *sun sun*


End file.
